


Slip-Ups

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Whyte Wyrm, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: You and Sweet Pea have been secretly dating, but a few slip-ups make it harder and harder to keep your secret, especially when Fangs suspects that something is going on.





	Slip-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking this out! This fic is kind of a sequel to another of my Sweet Pea x Reader fics, The One with All the Kissing, but you don't need to read that to understand/enjoy this. Enjoy!

“Sweet Pea, you can’t mess up like that again,” you demanded, running your hands through your hair as you paced around his trailer. “That little kissing stunt was clever, sure, but now everyone knows that something’s up.”

He leaned back on the couch, looking entirely relaxed. “Nah, babe, they just think I’m a fucking weirdo.” He smirked. “Trust me, you looked just as shocked as they did.”

You rolled your eyes and sat down on the couch with him. “Why are you so damn casual about this?”

He shrugged. “Honestly, I’m ready to tell them.  What’s the worst that happens?  They give us a little crap for a while and then we all move on?”

“Or everything is awkward for the rest of forever.  The no-dating agreement was made in the spirit that all of us are on equal ground—there are no sub-groups within the group.”

“Which we all know is utter bullshit.  I mean, c'mon, Y/N, you and Jughead have been best friends since you were like toddlers, you and Toni have the whole girl-bond thingy, Fangs and I have a downright embarrassing bromance, and Toni’s like my sister.  There are already sub-groups.  Us dating is not that big of a deal.” He scooted closer, wrapping his arm around you and kissing you lightly on the temple. “I promise.”

You relaxed into him, wishing he was right. “Maybe.”

“No maybe about it.” He pulled you closer still, his lips moving to your neck. “Now, I think you need to relax a little.”

“And how do you plan to help me with that?” you asked, your lips curving into a grin.

“How about I–” He froze when someone knocked on the door.

“Fuck,” you muttered, climbing off the couch and walking into the bedroom. “Come get me when they’re gone.”

“Babe, you don’t–”

“Answer the door, Pea,” you whispered, shutting the bedroom door behind you.  You settled into the bed, leaning back on the headboard with a sigh.

“Jesus, what took you so long?” Fangs asked, his voice clear through the thin door. “Busy dry-humping the couch?”

You held back a snicker.  

“Not quite, dumbass,” Sweet Pea replied. “What are you doing here?”

“What’s got your panties in a knot?” The couch squeaked as he sat down. “I must have interrupted a really good rub.”

There was a pause before he replied tersely. “Nothing.” He opened the fridge and sat down. “For real, though, what’s up?”

“Is a guy not allowed to stop by on a Saturday?  The Yankees play today, and your TV is miles better than mine, not to mention—wait, what’s this?”

There was a silence, and your heart started to race slightly.  Had you forgotten something?

“I—um—looks like a sweater.”

 _Fuck._   You had been wearing a cardigan when you came over but took it off in your stress-pacing.

“Yeah, a girl’s sweater.” You could practically hear his grin. “Sweet Pea, who have you been fucking?”

“Well, you see, uh—she's—she’s from Greendale.”

“Greendale?”

“Yup, Greendale.”

“And does she have a name?”

He paused for too long. “Sheila.”

_Christ, Sweet Pea._

“Sheila?  Is she like fucking forty or something?  Because I don’t know a damn person under the age of forty named Sheila.”

“Nope, she’s definitely our age.  Hot too.”

“Yeah, okay.  Sheila the hottie from Greendale.  That sounds real.” He scoffed. “Let me know when you’re ready to be less fucking weird.” There were footsteps, and then the door shut.  

A moment later, Sweet Pea opened the bedroom door.

“Sheila, really?”

“I panicked, okay?  I’m a terrible liar, remember?” He tossed his hands in their air in resignation, walking back into the main room. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” You followed him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

“Alright babe, you go in and I’ll follow in a few minutes,” you said, climbing off Sweet Pea’s bike in your usual spot a few blocks from the Wyrm.

“This is ridiculous, Y/N.”

You leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Just go, Pea.”

“Fine.” He twirled a lock of your still-wet hair around his fingers. “We’ll have to tell them eventually.”

“Nope.” You kissed him and started walking. “See you in a bit, Sweet Pea.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled his helmet back on. “See you in a bit.”

When you got to the Wyrm, Sweet Pea had already been there for a few minutes.  You were the last one there, so you grabbed a drink and met your friends at your usual spot in the back.

“Look who’s finally gracing us with her presence,” Jughead drawled. “Took you long enough.”

You shrugged, taking a sip of your drink. “Couldn’t get a ride from my dad today.”

Rolling her eyes, Toni pulled you in for a hug.  Then, she paused, her eyes narrowing. “Y/N, you smell different.”

Your eyes shot open.  You and Sweet Pea had just come from the shower, together, where you used his shampoo. “I don’t know what you mean.” You pulled back, praying she wouldn’t recognize the scent.

“You smell like a dude, like, not in a bad way, but definitely not your normal smell.”

Fangs’ eyes narrowed, and he started glancing between Sweet Pea and you. “Well, well, well,” he said, standing up leisurely. “What do we have here?”

You and Sweet Pea looked at each other, the same look of concern mirrored on your faces.

“What are you talking about, Fogarty?” You asked, hoping your voice was even.

“Let’s see.” He started pacing, his hands clasped behind his back. “I think I have a bit of a hypothesis about why Sweet Pea has been behaving so strangely lately.” He cleared his throat. “And now, I will present the evidence.  Evidence number one: the kissing escapade.  While leaving the Wyrm, Sweet Pea felt an unprecedented need to kiss everyone on his way out.  But who did he kiss first?”

“Y/N,” Toni breathed, recognition dawning.

“Exactly, Miss Topaz.” He turned on his heel to pace in the other direction. “Evidence number two: Sweet Pea’s secret Greendale girlfriend Sheila.  First of all, who the hell is named Sheila?” He shot a grin in your direction. “Second of all, who do we all know that wears a lot of cardigans?”

“Y/N,” Jughead replied with a wide grin.

“Precisely, Mr. Jones.” He beamed. “And finally, evidence number three: Y/N’s wet hair smells like a man.  Anyone care to smell our dear friend Sweet Pea’s wet hair?”

Your jaw had fallen open, and Sweet Pea looked amused.

“So, Y/N, Sweet Pea, what do you two have to say for yourselves?” He faced us head-on, a satisfied look on his face.

“Well, you see–” Sweet Pea started.

“We’re dating,” you spat out. “And we have been for three months.”

“I knew it!” Toni shouted.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jughead asked at the same time.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “Because Toni made us all swear not to date.”

“So?” She looked incredulous. “I’m not about to pull you two apart if you care about each other.”

Sweet Pea smiled softly, looking down at you with the warmest look in his brown eyes. “Well, I care about this girl a whole lot.”

You wrapped your arms around his waist. “And I care about this guy a whole lot.”

“Oh my god, gag me now,” Jughead groaned. “This does not give you permission to get all touchy-feely in front of us.”

Fangs had a satisfied grin on his face. “I knew Sheila couldn’t be real.”

You laughed, resting your head on your boyfriend’s chest. “Thanks for not getting mad, guys.”

“How could we be mad?” Toni asked. “I mean, I think I’d be madder if I found out Sheila was real, seeing as it’s so clear Pea’s obsessed with you.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He kissed you on the forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

“Not possible—I’m much bigger.”


End file.
